growtopiafandomcom-20200222-history
Summer Clash/2018
Beginning the era of Clash Series 1, Summer Clash 2018 is the first ever Summer Clash in Growtopia. New Additions New additions introduced include: Anomalizing Tools Anomalizing Reliable Tools (then Anomalizing Delicate Tools) Anomalizing Reliable Bone Saw Anomalizing Reliable Hammer Anomalizing Reliable Scythe Anomalizing Reliable Trowel Reliable Anomarod Anomalizing Pristine Tools Anomalizing Pristine Bone Saw Anomalizing Pristine Hammer Anomalizing Pristine Scythe Anomalizing Pristine Trowel Pristine Anomarod Exquisite Tools (then Anomalizing Exquisite Tools) Exquisite Bone Saw Exquisite Hammer Exquisite Scythe Exquisite Trowel Exquisite Anomarod Summer Awards Summer Student's Reward (#5 Personal) Drafting Table Loaded Bookshelf Overstuffed Vintage Leather Armchair Summer Trainer's Reward (#10 Personal) Anatomical Diagrams Architectural Diagrams Biological Diagram - Fauna Botanical Diagram - Flora Growmoji Peace Sign SearBot - Level 1 Summer Contender's Reward (#15 Personal) Architect's Beard Architect's Beret Architect's Compass Architect's Robes Extract-O-Snap Summer Master's Reward (#20 Personal) Growmoji Trollface Holographic Mannequin Surgical Tool Bag Summer Champion's Reward (#25 Personal) Bear Spirit Flaming Aura Intergalactic Warrior Hair Rainbow Hair World Architect Summer Squire's Reward (#5 Guild) Castle Moat Castle Stone Castle Stone Background Tunic - Royal Blue Summer Knight's Reward (#10 Guild) Banquet Dining Chair Castle Door Castle Turret Summer Noble's Reward (#15 Guild) Banquet Table Castle Chandelier Growmoji Terrified Face Iron Torch Royal Canopy Bed Summer King's Reward (#20 Guild) Castle Sewage Pipe Gibbet Guild Steed Suit of Armor Throne Summer Emperor's Reward (#25 Guild) Bear Spirit Flaming Aura Guild Night Stallion Intergalactic Warrior Hair Rainbow Hair Unknown Reward Royal Gilt Bathtub Tunic - Royal Green Tunic - Royal Red Summer Clash Rewards Store Branch 1 Summer Blaster Shirt Deathtrap Wall Ultra Summer Blaster Shirt Amulet of Force Glove of the Giants Branch 2 Summer Blaster Pants Dimension Block Ultra Summer Blaster Pants Extractor Dynamo Aurora Wings Branch 3 Summer Blaster Glasses Mirage Platform Ultra Summer Blaster Glasses Dancemaster's Crown Smoog the Great Dragon Branch 4 Summer Blaster Mohawk Gravity Well Ultra Summer Blaster Mohawk Squirrel King Scepter of the Honor Guard Branch 5 Raw Gauntlet of Elements Earth Stone Wind Stone Fire Stone Death Stone Water Stone Life Stone Summer Event Medals Guild Summer Event Guild Medal: Gold Summer Event Guild Medal: Silver Summer Event Guild Medal: Bronze Player Summer Event Player Medal: Gold Summer Event Player Medal: Silver Summer Event Player Medal: Bronze Miscellaneous Items which do not belong in other categories. Bronze Architect Chest Dumb Checkmark Dumb Question 1 Dumb Question 2 Dumb Question 3 Exquisite Gauntlet of Elements Gauntlet of Elements - Tier I Gauntlet of Elements - Tier II Gauntlet of Elements - Tier III Gauntlet of Elements - Tier IV Gauntlet of Elements - Tier V Gold Architect Chest SearBot - Level 2 SearBot - Level 3 Silver Architect Chest SearBot - Level 4 Storage Box Xtreme - Level 2 Storage Box Xtreme - Level 3 Summer Token Weather Machine - Guild New Changes New changes implemented include: *The name of USMom's Talaria was changed from simply "Talaria". Trivia *Summer Clash 2018 is the first seasonal clash held in Growtopia. Category:Summer Clash Category:Summer Clash 2018 Category:Updates